


First lunch, then war!

by jaydenbell



Series: a love for all seasons [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydenbell/pseuds/jaydenbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As his best friend and roommate, Santana regularly made hell for Blaine. Luckily, Blaine never really got so bent out of shape that he couldn't remember how to get revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First lunch, then war!

Blaine looked around. “Where is she?” He sounded frustrated and by the way he was gripping Kurt’s hand, he was closing in on slightly angry.

“It’s only noon. You’ve still got time. She’ll be here,” Kurt tried to reassure him. “Who knows, with the size of this crowd, she could already be here and we just haven’t seen her yet.”

“Hey perv, you wanna grope someone, you might wanna make sure it’s someone who has a thing for halitosis and beer guts.”

“And that would be her now,” Kurt raised an eyebrow in the direction of her voice.

Blaine rolled his eyes. “I don’t think I can deal with cranky Santana today. I haven’t slept enough for this.”

She emerged through the throng of people and smiled when she saw them standing in front of her. “My favorite homo-roomies.”They shook their heads at her as she continued smiling like she was high. “Blaine, I have the pictures you need, but I accidentally left them sitting on my desk at home. Sorry.”

“It’s cool, I’ll go pick them up.”

“Um, I should warn you: Britt just got into town so she’s at the apartment.”

He shrugged. “So she’ll walk out of the shower without a towel right as we walk in. Not unlike the last four times she was here.”

Santana’s phone alerted an incoming text and she bit her lip and grinned as she read it. “Yup, probably so. Long as we all expect the expected, life is good then.” She patted him on the shoulder and headed out the door, presumably toward her next class.

“Okay quick detour home, then lunch?”

Kurt kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and nodded. “As long as there’s lunch and you, I’m happy.”

They decided on where to go to lunch as they walked toward the subway station again. When they arrived back at their apartment fifteen minutes later, Blaine promised he would just run to grab the photos from Santana’s room and they would be out. He knew that Brittany wouldn’t be offended if he didn’t stick around to chat the second he saw her, they always caught up when she was in town.

Kurt waited in the doorway, spinning his keys around on his finger. When he heard a small yelp and a loud expletive, he jumped and started to head toward the bedrooms. Where Blaine came rushing out, empty handed, muttering something about Santana and more curses under his breath. He grabbed Kurt by the arm and quickly yanked him out of the apartment.

Kurt didn’t let go of Blaine’s hand as they headed down the street.

“Remind me why I’m still friends with her?” Blaine finally sighed out a few minutes later.

He gave it a thought. “Britt was naked?” he asked cautiously.

“Santana didn’t go to class today. She managed to find somewhere she deemed okay to strip down and have a little skype chat.”

“That’s bad, even for Santana.”

“She let me walk right into that. I will kill her.”

Kurt patted his boyfriend’s hand. “No you won’t. You’ll just get even. It’s how you two work.”

Blaine nodded. “You’re right. First lunch, then war.”

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes. The fact that he knew that he would somehow be involved in this and it didn’t worry him anymore worried him slightly. Last time, they had sex in Santana’s shower right as she was getting home from work. The time before that, they started making out on the couch while Santana was trying to watch TV, eventually nudging her off the end as they got horizontal in their efforts. He had no idea what Blaine would come up with to get back at his best friend (yes, she was his best friend, while Kurt held the esteemed position of ‘my forever’, so he was just fine with it), but he was sure it would be fun and everyone would have a good laugh by the time it was all over with.


End file.
